The Wonders of My Messed Up Life
by justlovebanana
Summary: As if losing her house and siblings wasn't enough. Morgan now has to live in the guys dorm, where getting hit on, seeing some of the residents walk around naked, passing out in front of your door, getting kicked awake, washing a random underwear that isn't yours and cooking for your front neighbor becomes a daily chore. Read to find out how Morgan tried to survive each day.


**The Wonders of My Messed Up Life**

**Disclamer :** I do not own Naruto or anything related it, but I do own Morgan and her siblings

**A/N :** **Hi there, Banana here ! This is my fanfiction, so please do point out any errors you might find.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 :** **Farewells and Greetings**

**Morgan :**

" Umm... Eiji-nii, you have to let go of me... " said a dark purple haired young woman.

" 'sniff' But I don't want to ! My poor little baby sister is going to be all alone ! " cried the older brother

_This is my brother, Eiji-nii. He's may sound like an idiotic crybaby but he's really smart and strong, weaker than my older sister, but still strong.  
__**  
SMACK**_

" Quit your damn whining, let go of Morgan and move your god damn fucking ass before we're late " yelled the oldest of the three " But he's right, you're gonna be all alone, this fucking dumb ass could stay if ya want ?"

_Now, this violent, badass, cussing problem, hot and beautiful lady is my older sister, Jasmine-nii. She may look violent ( and is ) but when you get to know her she really is a nice person._

" Seriously Jasmine-nii, I'm 19 years old ! I can take care of my fucking self ! "

_**SMACK**_

" Why'd you do that for ?! " Morgan yelled, clutching her soon-to-be bump.

" No cussing, swearing or anything of the sort " answered Jasmine

" But you cuss all the fucking time ! "

**_SMACK_**

" I'm me, I'm a badass ninja and I'm the fucking oldest which makes me freaking boss, so I do what when I want and you have open your god damn ears to listen "

Fearing for her life, Morgan simply nodded and bid her final farewells to her siblings before quickly returning home.

Their house was situated further out, close to the training grounds, it wasn't much. A simple one story house, with 2 bedrooms and a big garden. Upon arriving at her home, Morgan noticed a tall figure waiting at the door. She ran up to the man and asked him :

" May I help you ? " the man was actually an ANBU, he had the typical ANBU uniform, with only his short brownish hair uncovered.

" A-are you Morgan Hamiginai ? "

" Yes, is there a problem ? "

" I'm sorry to inform you but Hokage-sama has decided to turn you're residential area into a training ground please pack your belongings and move to this address, the constructions start at seven, so I suggest you hurry." with that the ANBU officer pooffed away leaving Morgan with a scroll containing the necessary information for her sudden move.

She took a quick look at her new address and she began to fume on the spot.

First, her siblings leave for a 5 year long mission, leaving her alone. Second, she finds out the Hokage wants to turn her home into a training ground. Third, this so called new place, turns out to be the male ninja dorms. Great, just great.

Morgan suddenly looks up and starts swearing profanities at the sky. " GO DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKING GOD DAMN PIECE OF SHIT OF AN IMMORTAL DIMWITTED DORKY BUCKET OF A BASTARD, JUST TRY TO MAKE MY LIFE WORSE ! JUST TRY !"

Morgan learned a lesson that day : Do not call any god a dimwitted dorky bucket of a bastard, because they tend to get pissed off, very pissed off.

"Hokage-sama, as you can see I'm a girl and I would like to be in the girls dorm not the guys. Is it possible for me to change ?"

The Hokage took a good look at Morgan before opening a drawer and pulling out a stack of papers. After looking though them, she sighted and sadly looked at Morgan.

" I'm sorry but, the girls dorm is completely fool, all the residents are sharing their room with another, rather the guys are almost empty, some residents could have a second room if they wished. I you really want to be in the girls dorm you would have to be on a waiting that could take several months."

Thinking about her options, Morgan finally decided to live in the guys dorm for now. Telling the Hokage her decision and making her salutations, she quickly ran out the door, only run into the same ANBU agent, that gave her the information. Rushing her sorry, she ran to her house and started to pack before the constructions would start.

"I don't have time the pack everything in boxes, so I'll just seal everything in scrolls and deal with the mess later" she went and got a dozen of scrolls, before biting her thumb to draw blood. She left trails of blood on all the scrolls and sealed of her belonging in the scrolls.

By the time she was done it was 6p.m, one more hour left before her house is turned into a genin training ground. Morgan did a small prayer before leaving her home for good.

Once she got to the guys dorm, a series of problems began :

To begin with a guy with a senbon in his mouth, didn't want to let her in.

" Excuse me young lady, this is the men's dorm, the woman's are on the other side of that wall. " he said, pointing to a 40 meter tall wall. " You know, perverts "

" I'm a new resident here "

" Like I said, this is the men's dorm "

" And like I said, I'm a new resident here. Look here's the paperwork."

" Surely you can't be serio-... Ah well, welcome newcomer " Stress level : 25%.

Shortly after entering the building, a dozen of guys came out of a room and started walking around naked, she had to use a invisibility jutsu and blind herself with her sleeping mask. Stress level : 50%

Then, two guys started flirting with her, she had to knock them out or they wouldn't stop following her. Stress level : 75%.

Adding to her problems, was her terrible sense of direction when she gets stressed, it took her 20 minutes to find her room. Stress level : 95%.

And when she finally found her room door, she noticed she had lost her key, and that her bag, containing all of her scrolls, had a big hole in it. Half of the scrolls were gone. Stress level : 130%.

Having her sister and brother to rely on she never really got stressed, but when she did, she had a tendency to either throw a fit and destroy anything in her path or simply pass out. Luckily, she only passed out in front of her door.

* * *

**Yamato** :

" Yamoto, I want you to deliver this scroll to a young man named Morgan Hamiginai and tell him that his home is going to get turned into a training ground for genins. The house is located right next to training ground number 42, you're dismissed"

With that Yamato, went over to the house where he was suppose to evict someone from their home. "_The hokage can be cruel sometimes"_ he thought, even though he found it cruel, a mission was a mission, it had to be fulfilled.

Arriving at the supposed home, he noticed no one was home and decided to wait a little. Forty five minutes went by before "Morgan" arrived. Much to his surprise, "Morgan" turned out to be a lady... Exactly his type of lady : _"young, nice long purple hair, cute and smart looking with a fairly nice body... Ahem... not time to be thinking of her nice body... nice hands..."_

" May I help you ?" she asked him, breaking his train of thoughts.

" A-are you Morgan Hamiginai ?" _"...phew... I almost blurted out loud that her ass was kinda nice..."_

" Yes, is there a problem ? "

" I'm sorry to inform you but Hokage-sama has decided to turn you're residential area into a training ground please pack your belongings and move to this address, the constructions start at seven, so I suggest you hurry." with that Yamato left, leaving her with the scroll.

After reporting his now completed mission to the Hokage, Yamato happen to bump into his sempai, Hatake Kakashi.

" Oh ! Yamato come over to my room tonight, there will be plenty of girls. One of them might choose to go with you or Gai for once. "

Hearing the word "girls" got him to agree quickly. Here is why : Yamato, handsome, smart and a wood-jutsu user, has had this 'crush' on a certain waitress at a certain bar. Then enters the big, bad and more handsome Kakashi, who just by giving out his number, ends up dating the waitress. Why Yamato hangs out with Kakashi, is still a mystery to himself.

Maybe because he has this feeling that he could steal some of Kakashi's girls or maybe it's he has this terrible idea of pushing Kakashi down the stairs.

Whatever the reason, he is Kakashi's friend, for now.

Returning home hands full of drinks and snacks was becoming a habit to Yamato, but finding a girl passed in front of his door certainly wasn't, and not just any girl, the girl he had to evict from her home early that day.

"Hey ! You're blocking my door !" he yelled, trying to fish his keys out of his pocket.

A corpse like response.

Not knowing what to do, Yamato simply nudge her with his foot ( _"Hey, it was a gentle nudge"_). Did he regret doing that...

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**A/N :** **please review ! And a random question, who's your favorite Sensei ? ( in Naruto of course )**


End file.
